


Welcome To White Space

by KurasuYuro



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurasuYuro/pseuds/KurasuYuro
Summary: Welcome to White Space.You have been here as long as you remember.What do you wish to do?What did Tommy wish to do.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	1. Welcome to White Space

**Author's Note:**

> So, some notes  
> This will be confusing sometimes because I forgot how to format ao3 sometimes.  
> This is heavily based on the game that came out on Christmas called Omori that was in development for 7 years, if you wish to play the game then do avoid this fic as it will contain heavy spoilers if you figure out the character relations. I haven't finished the game yet so I will have to take time to figure out each part but some of this will be changed or based on theories. With that said hope you enjoy and please read the additional tags before reading.

Welcome to White Space.

You have been here for as long as you remember. 

Do you want to do anything?

The blonde boy stared at the ceiling of white, the endless vast space before him.

>Option Selected  
No. 

Enjoy White Space 

The boy stated at the ceiling still, it's colour never changing or moving, a constant in a world full of true constants. The only thing that moved other than himself was the cat at the foot of his bed, he believes it was called Fundy. 

His dull eyes shifted to the cat and so did the cats to his, opening its mouth to let out a sentence after so much silence. 

"Waiting for something to happen?" 

>Option Selected  
No. 

"You're dreadfully boring." 

>Option Selected  
Okay. 

The cat turned away from the boy and as he did, a large clang sounded from somewhere in the space, instilling some feeling of curiosity within the bland boy. He sat up from his bed and glanced at his belongings.

A sketchbook, a laptop, and a box of tissues. What were they for again? 

>Dialogue Prompt  
For wiping away your sorrows. 

Oh, right. 

Tommy walked out of his chalk marked box and started walking aimlessly into the White Space, hoping to find the object that had fallen, and to his surprise he did. 

A knife, sharp and clean. 

>Dialogue Prompted  
Can you see your reflection in it? 

No, he couldn't. Not that it mattered. He didn't need to see himself. 

As he stood staring at the bleak knife he began to think how much better it would look with his blood smeared across it, covering the surface in what would be its first wash in potential years. Why else would it be dropped here if not for him to use it. To take his guts out and drape them along the floor like some decoration. 

No. I can't. 

>Dialogue Prompted  
That's right, you can't. You coward. 

Tommy felt his mouth fill with bile as he walked back into his chalk box, only to notice a door where there wasn't before.

Oh, fun, I can see them again. 

The door turned and clicked, and Tommy walked out of the White Space and his friends faces turned towards the door clicking shut behind him 

"Oh, Tommy, you're here. Could you help me please, Techno is being a big old meanie and hid my ball somewhere."

Tommy stared at Ranboos pouting faced and sighed briefly. 

>Option Selected  
Of course Ranboo. 

The boy grinned at him again while Techno began to scoff. 

"Of course you help him but not me, what a great tragedy, kid tries to stage my execution in a role play and I'm the one who's overreacting when I get rid of his ball."

Niki sighed deeply, "come on Techno, it was only a role play"

Techno sniffed again, "you're only saying that because he's your brother, I take great pride in my ability to keep all of my canon lives very safe thank you."

You almost smile. Almost.

Ranboo begins to tell you that Techno said he hid it in their room and Tommy immediately knew this would take less than 2 minutes. Not to say that their room was clean and organised, but it wasn't very big either. Tommy didn't have the heart to tell him he could've done it himself when he passes the ball back.

"Thank you so much Tommy."

He pulls the blonde boy into a hug, which he promptly continues to ignore happened. 

Im not the clingy one. 

Wait what- he-

No. 

Tommy is not clingy. 

"Oh right, I almost forgot to say, Wilbur has been preparing a picnic for when you came back. He's at the park with Tubbo right now actually, wanna come humour your theatre nerd of a brother?"

Tommy almost scoffs, as if Niki and her dramatic self had anything less theatre than Wilburs personality.

>Option Selected  
Sure. 

As they walk out of the room, a giant cat gently lifts down some money to Tommy, who takes it with a small smile and ascends the rest of the staircase out of the tree stump the room is located in. 

Ranboo begins to run ahead, excited about the prospect of being back at the park, although Tommy believes it's also the prospect of food. 

Techno sighs deeply, "I'll go keep the kid safe.", continuing to walk on ahead of the south pathway to the forest.

"Well, how's it been Tommy?"

Nikis attempts at conversation deserve to be humoured. 

>Option Selected  
Okay. 

"Okay? Is that all?"

>Option Selected  
Yes. 

"Wilbur is really worried about you Tommy."

>Option Selected  
...................... 

Niki sighs deeply before smiling again. Opening the gate to the park. 

"Well, your brother is over there, go say hi."

Niki swiftly departs towards Ranboo and Techno, who are fighting over who gets to go on the swing first. 

"Tommyyyyyyyyyyyy-"

Oh, right. 

Wilbur grins happily and pulls him tightly into a hug that Tommy does not reciprocate.

"How's my cute little bro?"

>Option Selected  
I am good Wilbur. 

"Of course kiddo, I made some food for us, you really need to eat you've gotten even thinner since I last saw you buddy."

>Option Se- FORCED  
I dont need it. 

Wilbur blanky stares at him, some sad pitying look in his eyes before smiling again and passing him a bag of sandwiches.

"Nonsense, we all need to eat, you're gonna need it if you wanna continue to sprout up too."

Tommy supposed he did want to grow taller. Didn't he? Did he? Do I- 

No, what's the point.

>Option Selected  
Where's Tubbo?

"Gee Tommy, its always Tubbo with you, can't your bro have some time with you."

Tommy blanky stares and Wilbur visibly shifts a bit under the gaze. 

"He should be here in 5 minutes, he went to get some sweets to treat you."

Tommy supposes that's fine, he'll eat if Tubbo wants him to. But why not Wilb-

I hate him. 

No I don't.

What is this voice-

"Oh heya Tommy." Tubbos high pitched voice cuts through all the other noise and perhaps Tommy can feel himself smiling slightly again.

>Option Selected  
Hey Tubbo, what do you have?

"Some strawberry twists duh, they're our favourite" his grin is almost blinding and Tommy doesn't have the heart to tell him that he prefers some sour stuff more.

You don't have the heart for much do you?

>Option Selected  
How's your project coming along? 

Tubbos eyes visibly become a bit brighter as he frantically pulls out a binder with a bee sticker haphazardly stuck onto the front cover.

Wilbur begins to grin too, clearly ready to brag about the shorter boys progress before Ranboo comes excitedly back.

"Woah Tubbo is that your photo album? I haven't seen it out in ageeeeees"

The brunette softly smiles, "it's only been 3 days Ranboo, I bring it out everytime Tommy is here."

Oh right, I'm his Tommy. Aren't I? 

Techno is clearly already dissatisfied with seeing it. "Oh Tubbo come on man, all the photos in there of me are awful." 

Wilbur rests his arm on Technos shoulder and smiles softly. "Come on Tech, they're all fine. You really look nice with the flower braids in. I reckon you should dye your hair pink ya know? The flowers Tubbo gets all match with it." 

"Stop it Wilbur, you're too charismatic, I'm gonna end up doing exactly that." 

The tall boy chuckles innocently. 

Tommys attention however, instantly moved over to the photo albums first page, a picture of him and Tubbo under a flower heart wreath, it should be cute and domestic but. Tommys face. 

Why does he look like that. So pale and empty. His face is blank and nobody is noticing, the photo was taken with that. There's no smile or glint in his eyes. Even his clothes, the black pajamas he hadn't noticed in contrast to Tubbos green shirt under his overalls. Why does he look so-

d e a d

"You good Tommy?" oh right, they're all here. 

>Option Selected  
Of course. But Niki, would you mind handing me one of those pastries. 

Wilbur grins, clearly happy with the fact Tommy is eating some food, even if it's just as a diversion from the way he almost looked as if he was dying just now. 

"Wow Tubbo, you're a really good photographer". 

"Oh, thanks Ranboo but, they really aren't that good." 

"Of course they are Tubbo, but I'm a little confused as to why they all look sort of weird." 

Niki chuckles at her brothers take, "Tubbo likes to get people in their natural form, something about the ability to see life at its best when we aren't preparing to make it look idyllic right?" 

Tubbo grins back. "You got it." 

Techno forms a slight smirk. "Ain't nothing compared to my mad skills though, maybe I'll train you Tubbo" 

"Techno I've never seen you use a camera in your life." 

"Shut up Wilbur." 

They all begin to chuckle but Tommy just can't bring himself to. Is it not funny? It might not be but Tubbos laughter is so infectious, why isn't he laughing? 

"Actually-" 

Yes- remember Tubbo is here. You're okay. 

"-I have a lot more in my house, this was the most recently made one, if you want we can go check out some old photos, get nostalgic." 

Something about his smile is so innocent and warm that it makes Tommy want to throw up more. 

Wilbur smiles somewhat sadly. "Sorry Tubs, I don't feel much like it today, but you should all go on ahead. If you ever need me I'll be right here anyways. Always at a picnic blanket." 

Tubbo frowns a bit. "It's okay Wilbur, maybe another day. Tommy, could you lead the way, you're my Knight in shining armour after all." 

Something about what he says makes Tommy feel something- an emotion he can't describe. But he thinks it's good, so he'll be glad about it. As he steps up from the blanket he sees Techno, Ranboo, and Niki gather behind him and they make their way south of the park towards Tubbos House. Oh wait, a mirror. 

>Dialogue Prompted  
Your friends smile warmly behind you. 

Why does he look like that again. That same pale face, that seem dull mouth, everything about him is like a whiteboard scrubbed clean. Maybe this is how he's always looked, but then again, why does his hair look so faded white?

He doesn't get much time to dwell on the thought as Tubbo proceeds to grab his hand and continue to walk them towards his house. 

"Gee Tommy you must be tired you keep spacing out, it's okay though we can have a nap together at my place." 

He tries to smile back at the boy, he really does but it's now that he notices, he simply can't move his mouth. 

Before he can think again, another interruption, Techno this time. 

"What the hell Ranboo?!" 

The first 3 kids turn around to see the commotion. 

"Oh I didn't mean to, honest I-"

Niki steps in again, "What's wrong?"

"Your dumb brother dropped Tubbos photo album and now all the photos fell out."

Tubbo sighs and grips Tommys hand a bit harder, it's a clear sign of distress but for some reason Tommy can't help but wish he'd grip harder.

Niki grabs all the photos and neatly puts them in a stack before opening the book. "Oh um, apologies Tubbo but I forgot the order."

Tubbo smiles softly, too kind to be upset. 

It's pathetic. 

Tommy forces that voice deeper again. 

Techno stops pulling Ranboos ear and starts to gently place the photos back in their correct places. "How's that look?"

Tubbo glosses over them before frowning slightly, "What do you think Tommy?"

>Option Selected  
Looks in right enough order to me.

Tubbo sighs in relief and assures Ranboo that he's okay before pushing open the door to his house and allowing himself and the other boys in.

Tommy forgot how much he loved it here, the entire place radiates Tubbo. The plants on the walls, the messy paintings of bees on the ceiling, books strown about as even with his dyslexia the boy was determined to read. He felt his body relax as he let go of Tubbos hand and drifted over to the bed. 

Niki chuckled slightly. "You're always so sleepy Tommy."

"It's his young dumb brain computing the last 24 hours"

>Option Selected  
Shut up Techno you bitch. 

Techno looked almost offended for a bit and Tommy felt some faint scratching in his stomach almost like a worry before it softened when Techno smiled gently. Why did he look so sad? 

Ranboo was laying on the floor still flipping through the latest album lazily before remembering their goal of coming here. "Hey Tubbo, could you get some of those old albums?"

Tubbo seemed to consider himself before perking up a bit and smiling sheepishly. "Yes I apologise, I had almost forgotten."

"It's okay Tubbo, these photos are clearly just too brilliant and distracting."

"You're too sweet Niki."

Tommy kept his eyes focused on Tubbos returning form as he walked cheerfully back to the group, 2 more albums in hand, but also as a singular photo floated out of one onto the floor. 

Tubbo frowned slightly, going to pick it up and place it back before glancing at whatever the contents of the photo contained and stopping in his tracks. A gasp softly coming out of his mouth.

All the kids turned to Tubbo, initially out of curiosity before Tubbos eyes began to water and tears fell down his face. 

Tommy got off the bed.

>Option Selected  
Tubbo, what's wrong?

The boy turned around so that they couldn't see him crying before turning back again, but he didn't look right, his eyes were red in the iris like some infection had crept into them and h-

"It's Wilbur. Hes-"

The sound of a light bulb smashing is heard as everything goes black. 

The same white room. 

The same White Space. 

Why could he hear his own heartbeat so loudly, its like he was listening to someone else's. But it had to be his. White Space is his. 

The knife. It's in his hands. Cleaner than before, it's reflection showing his same dull dace with the same dull expression. 

Why do I want this again? 

He didn't think twice before plunging it deep into his chest.


	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its not as scary as you think.

_These are all our memories together_

A young brunet standing next to a blonde, holding his hand tightly. 

_They're a little sad now_

The photos scattered on the floor as they look down. 

_Maybe we should make some new ones, but-_

The boys stand facing each other, something dark close to the brunet. 

_Surely you must have saw it too?_

Tentacles begin to wrap around him. 

**that thing behind you.**

You see a boy lying in bed, bright blonde hair and blue eyes closed. Who is he?

Thomas. 

He opens his eyes and-

I stare up at the ceiling, something about it feeling so remarkably familiar. The strange feeling that it should be white is in my head. I turns to his bedside table and see the automated phone beeping red, pressing the button gently.

"Hey Thomas, sorry Tommy- I know you prefer that- it's Phil. I'm sorry for leaving you alone for a couple months buddy, works been busy and I won't have a chance to return until I finally start earning enough to pay the bills. That Ranboo kid called again, something about missing you. You should go speak to your friends kiddo, I'm sure they miss you. Its been-"

The man pauses and audibly takes a sharp breath in.

"-a long time since I've seen you happy. I love you lots, see you soon bud."

I move up out of the bed, not a clear goal in mind really, maybe I just need the bathroom. Maybe that's not it at all. As I wander out of the room I notice the stair case looks a lot more, well, sinister.

It's usually poorly lit bottom is pitch black as the faint light provided seems to show an endless amount of stairs, but that can't be it surely?

_You are hungry ___

__Oh, right. Food. Do I really need to eat?_ _

__Sighing, I walk down the stairs, reaching the bottom and heading into the kitchen from the hallway. I pause to think of what to eat but maybe that steak in the fridge is still there._ _

__The dull light from the microwave does nothing to light the clearly dark room, why am I so hungry in the middle of the night anyway?_ _

__I sigh as I take the steak out and begin walking back into my room with it, eating it piece by piece in the dark. Clearly my stomach does not agree with the choice of food, so I go back to rest again._ _

__

__Only to be woken by some- knocking? I head into the hallway cautiously only to see the stairwell lit with some red light coming in from the window, for some reason I can't even bring myself to question the red light but more so the question of who on earth is knocking at night._ _

__I reach the door and pause, a simple "hello?" escaping my lips._ _

__"Hey Tommy, it's Wilbur."_ _

__Wilbur..._ _

__"I left my keys, would you mind opening the door for me?"_ _

__I feel as though my world is spinning on some axis as I slowly reach my hand towards the door. I can feel sweag on my body and my heart is racing- but why is it racing its just Wilbur?_ _

__As he twists the door handle not once did he think that he did not have to put any key in any lock._ _

__The door slowly creaks open, revealing briefly a figure with a neck snapped off its shoulder, blood pouring down and a smile playing on its head. It's not Wilbur it's not Wilbur it's not Wi-_ _

__Slamming the door shut, that's all I need to see for a lifetime._ _

__But why is all the fear gone? I can't feel the heart or the shake of my limbs. I can't bring myself to do anything as I begin to trudge up the stairs._ _

__Every step is numb and I can feel my legs beginning to dull. My eyes are so exhausted, why does everything hurt?_ _

__As I look up the stairs I realise they seem to go on forever, whatever light there was before is seldom there anymore and I begin to run, my brain clouded with panic in the dark._ _

__I hardly get 10 steps up before something grabs my ankle._ _

__I turn around and am overtook my fear, whatever this distorted and monstrous and horrific creature is it is not friendly and it is not here to let him go. I begin waving my arms franticly, ready to scream if not for the fact that no one would hear me. What is it, why does it want him, I don't understand, I'm scared, Wilbur please help m-_ _

__"Thomas, breathe. Its gonna be okay."_ _

__The thrashing stops._ _

__"It's not as scary as you think."_ _

__I shut my eyes, the sounds of the creature dulling out, and take in a long deep breath._ _

__Opening his eyes again, Tommy is alone, the staircase is back to normal. The monster wasn't there right? I'm not mentally ill or something?_ _

__But worst of all why can't I feel still, no fear or anger or any emotion anymore why is it all gone why isn't it here and who was that voice and where is Wilbur I need him I can't do this anymore dad please bring him back home I don't want to d-_ _

__A clock strikes_ _

__Oh right, bed._ _

__Why can't I question what I just saw. Why can't I react as I lie back in bed. Is this a normal occurance?_ _

__Why can't I rememb-_ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__Welcome to White Space._ _

__Do you wish to do anything?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise I'm so tired and this'll turn out short and awful but pls I'm in pain


	3. Missing Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's in the fic tags so I don't need to do this but  
> //implied suicide  
> //mentions of self harm

Welcome back to White Space.

Do you wish to do anything?

Option Selected.  
Yes. 

Very well then. 

"Back again are we, and here I thought I'd have the bed all to myself."

Tommy looked down to find that same perturbed animal at the edge of his bed. On closer inspection of Fundy, was he really a cat? He looks a bit odd.

Option Selected.  
Sucks to be you I suppose. 

"Oho, he speaks! Here I thought you were loft at sea. What horrid manners however." he could feel the smug energy radiating off the animal, but what will did he have to fight back. 

Tommy sat up fully, shifting Fundy slightly as the animal seemed a little frustrated with his movement. Not that he cared.

He looked around the room again but nothing was out of place. 

The same laptop, same tissues-

Same knife sitting next to him on the floor next to the mattress. Clean of all his blood. Just as his arms and body were clean of his own masterwork. It's good that they are though, someone as pale as him doesn't suit the tattering from the outside world.

He picked up the knife and walked over to the door, still present and as cleanly white as always. Nothing has changed, nothing will ever change. 

**Why am i here.**

He twisted the knob slightly and felt the white room fade away behind him, swearing he heard the snicker of Fundy behind him. But before he could turn around, colour overtook the room again and before him stood Ranboo. 

"Oh my goodness Tommy, I'm so glad you're here. We have a problem see- Tubbo is gone!"

Option Selected.  
Calm down, what do you mean Tubbo is gone?

"W-well after we went to Tubbos house, before we entered the door we must've all blacked out because we woke up outside of his door and he was nowhere to be found. Wilbur didn't see him passing by either and it's the only exit he could've gone through!"

Tommy feels a slight pang of emotion hit his heart as the black and white haired boy rambled in front of him. But why? Why does he care. Of course he should care, its Tubbo, he should always care about Tubbo. But to feel it this intensely? After nothing for so long?

_i wish this happened earlier_

Another pang, guilt this time. His initial thought about his best friend being missing was really what it did for him huh. No matter, Tubbo matters more. 

Option Selected.  
Where are Niki and Techno? 

The boy paced around nervously. "Well, Techno has been scouring the forest and Niki has been going through Tubbos area. Wilbur should be at the park though, he said he'd wait there incase Tubbo decided to show up there." 

Option Selected.  
Lets go meet up with Wilbur then. 

Ranboo nodded half heartedly and followed Tommy out of the stump. He held himself wrong, like he'd been hurt. It almost made Tommy panic. 

What if he had hurt Ranboo? What if Ranboo is dying? 

They're stupid thoughts of course, the boy is fine, just sadenned. 

Stupid thoughts of course, because Tommy is stupid. 

Stupid little Tommy, a child with no brain, a prankster without a heart, a body without a soul, **a worthless husk of a bod-**

"Tommy!" Ah, Wilbur. 

His older brother races up to him and pulls him into a tight hug before pulling away slightly. 

"C'mon Tommy you can't scare me like that man, with Tubbo gone I'd panicked you'd both left. I'm glad you're here though buddy." 

__his smile is empty_ _

Option Selected. Of course Wilbur. 

The older boy smiles softly. "I know it must be hard being separated from Tubbo, you two have always been stuck to each other. He's %&£# Tubbo after all right?" 

My what Tubbo? Nevermind, I don't care. 

Option Selected.  
Well I'm here to help look for him now. 

" Well Tommy, Techno and Niki are scheduled to return any minute now, you're just in time. What a dream huh?" 

The tall boys smile was meant to be comforting but all Tommy could focus on was the fact that he was tired. Why was he even here. Its not like he could find Tubbo. He's not worthy to be his fri- 

"Hey Tommy." 

Tommy snapped his head up to see Technos grim smile towards him- _atleast this one is more genuine than Wilburs_ -the brown haired boy ruffled Tommy's hair as he put his sword away. 

"How did it go Techno?" Ranboos nervous voice cut in. 

"Not great to be honest, the forest is done and Niki already searched Tubbos area. She's sticking round a ladder in the east part of the forest right now, we figured we'd come and get you before the next part." 

Option Selected.  
Next part? 

"Well, the space world is up the ladder Tommy, we figure that's the next logical step." 

Ranboo frowned. "But Tommy is afraid of heights." 

Wilburs soft chuckle came into his ear as his brother wrapped his arms around him, "It's okay Tommy, we are all here for you okay? None of us would ever let you fall and we'll be with you the entire time." 

Option Selected.  
.... 

Techno put a hand on his shoulder. "I promise I'll be right behind you Tommy." 

That felt so sincere that it- 

Option Selected.  
Let's do this. 

Determination? That's an emotion that he hadn't felt in a while. What a strange feeling to welcome into his mind once again. 

Ranboo grabbed his hand, potentially an attempt to imitate Tubbos method of calming Tommy down, and maybe it helped a little. 

Wilbur kissed him on the cheek and smiled as Techno led them out of the park and into the forest. They had barely walked for 5 minutes before coming across Niki. 

Tommy was starting to have second thoughts, the ladder was so tall and it seemed to stretch on for miles into the sky, he'd surely die if he fell. Why is he so afraid of death. 

Niki smiled with a face full of pity as she too ruffled Tommy's hair and whispered that it would be okay. 

But would it? It's so high. 

So so so high- 

He can feel the air leaving him slightly as he stares up, ready to lose himself in the patterns of the clouds before a hand grips tighter in his own. 

Ranboo grips him tight and smiles. "I'll be right behind you Tommy. We all will. We promise." 

_You are no longer afraid of heights._

So he climbed, up and up, refusing to look down. The air seemed to thin after a while but he couldn't give in yet, not when he was so close to the top- 

Atleast he was before suddenly the sky turned into a surrounding of rock. What looked to be a tunnel of rock around him encased the ladder and led up to a moonlit sky, but he swore it was daytime before? 

He heard Nikis voice call from a couple rungs below. "Are you okay up there Tommy?" 

Option Selected. It's okay I got this. 

Only a couple more grips. 

12 more c'mon, count it down. 

12, 11, 10, 9- 

Youre a third of the way there! 

8, 7, 6, 5- 

Youre so close Tommy. 

4, 3, 2, 1. 

Oh. 

He's never seen anything more beautiful. 

Endless vast amounts of sky are what greets him as he steps up from the ladder and onto a pathway scrubbed into the dirt floor, as buildings modernly built in the shape of cats and dogs, lay in hills in front of the scenary of the night sky. 

Maybe life could be beautiful. 

__a shame this isn't living, is it._ _


	4. The Night Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may notice that if you read this before this update that I changed it so that Niki takes Erets place. He will still be in the story as will a lot of other SMP characters however, Niki fits a lot better for the character Eret was assigned to. I figured changing pronouns and stuff this early would be okay given that I hadn't gone into depths of Eret yet anyways. Niki is one of my favourite cc's and I couldn't resist the bond her and Wilbur have. Plus Niki and Ranboo siblings pog. For people who know Omori, I'm not necessarily shipping Wilbur and Niki, that's up to your viewpoint. Everything I'm writing can be perceived as platonic or romantic depending on what you want (aslong as it isnt Tommy/Tubbo, they'll be very close but it's purely platonic as they have both expressed discomfort with the ship) so please feel free to interpret certain stuff your own way.

The sky was beautiful, almost galaxy like. Tommy wondered how everything was able to be seen with such clarity, its beautiful.

"Hey Toms, I kinda need to get up?"

Oh right. 

Tommy moved out of the hole and pulled Ranboo up, the latter two older kids pulling themselves up.

Nikis eyes glimmered as she took in the sight, Techno seeming less than impressed. 

"Its beautiful, you can see all the planets here, how is that possible?"

Option Selected.  
It really is quite lovely 

Techno coughed, "We are meant to be looking for Tubbo?"

"I'm sure we can have some fun too!"

Techno visibly cringed at Ranboos energy but sighed nonetheless.

Tommy frowned as he realised that he swore it was daytime when they climbed up here. No matter how distorted that experience was for him, there was no way they were climbing for hours. 

"There you all are" Wilburs chipper voice cut in from a picnic blanket they hadn't even spotted a few steps away from them.

The teens walked over to him and sat down on the blanket. 

Option Selected.  
How are you up here?

Wilbur simply smiled, "This picnic basket let's me transport myself to other picnic blankets."

Technos iconic "Heh??" was heard from behind.

"You could teleport and you made Tommy climb that horrifying ladder?"

"It was character building Techno."

Tommy noticed Niki examining the buildings, houses in the shape of cats going on for miles. Her gaze seemed to be on a specific blue cat, the outsides of its walls littered with trash. 

Option Selected.  
Don't suppose that blue house is important?

Wilbur smiled slightly. 

"I don't know if I wanna go check that out, there's scary guys out front." Ranboo fiddled his thumbs.

Oh. Tommy hadn't even noticed them. There were 4 somewhat tall looking birds, not so much scary as depressing, they all looked so sad.

Option Selected.  
I guess we should go talk to them.

Niki stood up and stretched. "Good, I'm kinda curious."

The latter two boys stood up with them, Techno looking far more nonchalant than Ranboo.

As they walked up the stairs and approached the people outside the house, Technos hand shifted to the hilt of his sword. 

Niki stood forward.

"Excuse me sir, what's happening here."

One of the men turned around and frowned slightly. 

"Well uh, we are space pirates. Working for out Captain uh- Space Boyfriend."

Techno scoffed as Ranboo seemed to stifle a laugh. "What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know, he had a better title before. He's currently bed ridden, heart broken and exhausted. We used to be galactic explorers, reaching far and wide across the galaxy. But now we're stuck on clean up duty while he cries all day."

Option Selected.  
Would we be able to see him?

" Uh, sure, I don't know if he will take visitors though."

Techno frowned slightly, "Oh I'm sure he'll take us." 

The pirate sighed and opened the door for them to enter, the doorway leading to an illuminated room with soft green tiles on the floor and a staircase leading up to what appeared to be some elongated balcony. 

Pirates were sweeping trash on the floor into the corners and clearly expressed some dislike of their current jobs. It was quite odd. 

Niki walked ahead with Techno, the two brunettes walking up the staircase to see the top. The latter boys quickly following.

Tommy stared at the floor. This all seemed like a distraction. Why would Tubbo ever actually be here-

Ranboo gasped a little and Tommy's attention was drawn upwards from the floor. They were at the top of the staircase now, a floor littered with instruments and trash and a bed in the middle. A sleeping boy in the bed, peaceful in rest. 

What was most odd though, a large boombox next to the bed. It was almost twice the size of Niki. 

"He looks terrifying." Ranboo cut in.

"Indeed he does mate."

Ranboo jumped back a little as the pirate randomly appeared to his left.

"Captain Space boyfriend has been in this state ever since his girlfriend Sweetheart left him. Heart broken eternally"

"Thats a bit dramatic"

Option Selected.  
Techno. 

"No he's completely right, I agree."

Niki tapped the sleeping boy lightly on the shoulder, his form not moving. After a bit 3 more attempts, Techno appeared to get fed up and kicked the boy himself. Not even the slightest movement. 

"Well we can't help if he isn't awake?"

Option Selected.  
Why won't he wake up?

"I'm not quite sure, none of us are. But I have a theory, he used to listen to a mix tape he made for Sweetheart to wake himself up in the mornings, perhaps it'll work now."

Techno grunted. "I sense some very diverting side quest."

"Well possibly because you see uh, we believe it's been moved to the trash."

Option Selected.  
What. 

"Well, we sweep this place daily and haven't seen it in a month or two, during the initial weeks we did throw a rather large sum of it away."

"Well, I suppose we are off to the trash dump" sighed Niki.

"Well actually Miss, we have a shortcut to the dumpster given how we've spent the last couple weeks. It's just through that door, saves you a walk."

"Well this is certainly better than Wilburs stupid character building moment."

The 4 kids approached the door and pushed it open. The formerly blue room turning into a galaxy of stars, a light rainbow bridge corning beneath them. Surrounding the bridge was planets, all seeming stuck in their place in the sky. 

Ranboos nervousness seemed to cut off here, the taller boy beginning to revert back into being more confident as he gazed at the stars. 

Tommy grabbed the boys arm and tugged lightly, moving him to follow the older two kids as they walked ahead. 

It certainly was pretty in here. Maybe I could stay here forever. 

Error.  
"I" correction "He" 

As they walked, Techno seemed to take the most interest in the space surprisingly. 

"A fan of astrology Techno?" 

"Of course not Niki, just can appreciate a good pocket space when I see one." 

Ranboo giggled slightly and Techno turned to him with a glare that Tommy could only describe as life ending.

Tommy did have to admit though, this place was impressive. He'd never seen a pocket space before, a very good first impression.

Tommy, still distracted, bumped onto something infront of him. Seeing Techno he expected a snarky remark but he saw the older boys focus shift towards a missing hole in the pocket dimensions sky.

"What's wrong Tech?" the older girl had turned around after hearing Tommy's gasp of surprise.

"Pluto is missing."

"How do you know its Pluto, all the planets are the same size here?"

"Well first of all Ranboob, it's a dwarf planet and second of all, all other planets are in the sky."

Option Selected.  
It's probably nothing.

As the kids reached the end of the pathway, another door carved its way into the space. Niki turned the handle and walked out before the boys.

Tommy headed out after Techno and Niki, holding the door open for Ranboo before shutting it behind them and twisting the door closed. It appeared to to be attached to a cabin, old and dusty, but in well enough shape. 

Tommy turned to face his friends and saw a giant iron gate, on first glance Tommy supposed it was the entrance to the trash dump. It looked odd for a dump, not quite as dark and gloomy as he had expected it to be. But why did that shock him, everything here is so bright. 

Techno unhinged the lock on the gate to the dump and opened it for the latter 3 to walk in, choosing not to close it behind him. The dump was an odd pastel blue, colourful and mixed in with some purple, but it was impossible to tell what the colour was on. Perhaps it was metal or simply brightly coloured bin bags.

The four headed through the dump, strangely arranged like it was a maze. It didn't take long for them to find a hall, but it was blocked by a rather large chunk of metal.

Techno stood forward. "I got this". The brunette pulled out a bat and swung it hard into the metal, it collapsing on impact. For a boy dressed in all pink, he really was quite threatening. 

"Nice swing Tech" Ranboo smiled gleefully.

"U-uh yeah t-thanks"

Tommy sighed at Technos shyness before continuing forward into the hallway. There was a tiny little creature at the end, but from this distance, Tommy couldn't make out what it was. The only noticeable thing about it was a seemingly bright pink bow on its head. 

The kids stepped towards the creature and as they approached they saw it more clearly. It was a sprout mole, a small little creature of wood, with a tubed nose and eyes with the appearence of being cut out. But it was odd for one to have any additional details, let alone a fluorescent pink bow. 

Niki put her hand in front of the other 3 kids, and before Ranboo could ask what's wrong she moved her eyes suggestively to the sprout moles pocket. A pink little bag, almost like a fanny pack, was attached to the mole and on tucked messily in was a mix tape. The mix tape.

Ranboo walked forward, seemingly attempting to talk to it. 

"Hello, um Ma'am?"

"Who are you?"

"Um I'm Ranboo miss."

"Huh, well at least you're being polite."

"Of course, but um Ma'am, what is that tape in your bag?"

The sprout mole seemed to tilt her head in interest. "A mix tape, Sweethearts personal mix tape, made by his ex."

Ranboo fiddled with his thumbs. "Ah I see, well um Ma'am, I kinda need to take it. You see, Space Boyfriend needs to be woken up and we think-"

"Absolutely not. Of course the only respectful man in miles is only after my belongings!"

"M-man? I'm only twelve Miss-"

"Oh? An incessant child then, I found this tape first it's mine to keep."

Niki approached too, wearing a wary smile. "Well Miss- um?"

"Sugarcube."

"-Miss Sugarcube, we really do need it back. We could pay you?"

"No money can pay the value of this tape."

Techno groaned, clearly bored with the display even if he was more theatrical. "Hey, you either give it to us or we take it after knock you out."

"Techno! You can't say that to her-"

"Niki, she's awful."

The sprout mole puffed her face to the air. "Why I never! If you want it so bad, come take it rats!"

She proceeded to sprint past the 3, Techno attempting to pull his bat or sword out on her, but the mole running by too fast. Tommy suddenly lunged for her and barely missed, being picked up by Ranboo as Techno and Niki ran after her. 

"My my, you children are persistent. What a dense bunch."

Techno growled and proceeded to jump up to her with his sword, the mole simply jumping onto the blade before hopping onto the ground. 

Her apparent smugness wore off though, when she realised Niki had came behind her, ready to hit the mole with her frying pan. 

The mole squealed and jumped away, feigning confidence as Niki and Techno panted. "What a bunch of morons, incapable of even getting a tape hohoho-"

"SHUT UP!" a large ball flew towards the sprout mole and hit her square in the face, the mole proceeding to fall off the platform she was on and collapsing on the floor. They all looked to the source of the voice and saw Ranboo panting.

The boy neatly fixed himself up and pulled his sweaters collar while coughing nervously. "My apologies."

Niki patted her brother on the back, "Are you kidding, that was amazing Boo"

The tall boy blushed and shook his hand behind his head sheepishly. Tommy and Techno however impressed, took much more interest in the bag. Tommy pulled out the mix tape, a small pastel blue item with the words "My Sweetheart" written onto a shoddily taped piece of paper.

Techno sighed deeply, sheathing his sword. "Well I guess that's it." he put his hands lazily in his pocket as Tommy put the tape in Ranboos bag.

The four headed towards the entrance to the dump, all the while Niki complimented Ranboo, the taller boy very obviously embarrassed. 

"But really though, what about the tape made it so valuable" Niki had proposed the question, it seemed to confuse all of them. Sure it was a belonging to 'Sweethearts' ex but even with the assumption that Sweetheart was a celebrity or something, how valuable can a mixtape like this be? Anyone could mistake it as something horribly fan made.

Techno frowned before opening the doorway to the cabin, the others shocked at the amount of distance they'd passed while in thought. "I don't think it's worth too much thought, I mean, she didn't seem all there yakno."

The 4 laughed at Technos comment before pulling the door closed behind them once again and travelling down the pocket dimension. Oddly enough it seemed shorter this time, more eager. The second door appearing in a much faster time than the first.

As they stepped out, Ranboo seemed to skip over to the boom box, preparing to put the tape in. As he pulled it open, a crowd of pirates seemed to form nervously around the bed, tense to see what happens.

Ranboo turned to face Tommy, looking for a sign of reaffirmation, so Tommy nodded and the taller boy put the tape into the box.

It was silent for about 20 seconds before a loud, odd tune played out of the box. It was computer made definitely, but still odd? Tommy couldn't quite plage it and he didn't get to before he realised that Space Boyfriend had stopped snoring.

Suddenly, a loud angry voice came out of the bed. 

"WHAT. IS. THAT. INFERNAL. RACKET."

oh dear. 

The boy jumped out of the bed unveiling himself, a blue skinned boy with green hair and a mask jumped out of the bed. The mask was white, a creepy smile etched onto it, and pushed to the side of his face unveiling his emerald eyes.

He was dressed in an oddly formal outfit, a ray gun strapped to his belt. Techno clearly had no form of self preservation as his next words were "Woah, you slept in all those clothes?".

He turned his attention towards Techno and shifted the mask down his face, not even looking when he shot the speakers in the boom box. "My name is Dream, and you should leave."

Techno unsheathed his sword as Niki pulled out her pan. Ranboo grabbed his tennis racket, ready to fight too.

Tommy pulled out a knife. Shining and gleaming.

i could take his life with this. 

Dream suddenly lunged towards Techno, anger at his past comment clearly being the reason for him doing so, the gun being coupled with a small blade that they hadn't seen hidden. Techno jumped back minorly and spun his body with the sword, building up moment in a singular spin before attempting to clash it towards Dreams neck, the boy merely pulling up his sword and deflecting course. 

Techno pulled his grip back properly and went to slash his torso, Dream jumping back, but not before spotting Niki coming behind him with her pan. He span around quickly and shot at the bottom of the ground where her footing was, tripping the girl. Before he could pull himself back into focus, Techno managed to slash his calf, no visible blood coming out but instead a small piece of blue flesh beinf visible with torn clothes.

Dream stumbled back and continued to stumble as he carefully blocked all of Technos blows, as Techno put more weight into one of his swings, Dream jumped back and pulled his ray gun out, the point being aimed directly at Technos face. Before he could pull the trigger, Tommy slashed the knife against Dreams back, the boy hissing before pulling the blade out to cut Tommy's throat.

Ranboo pulled Tommy back and whacked Dream in the stomach with his racket, visibly winding him before Techno and Niki charged in, with Technos hilt downwards and Nikis pan aimed. They managed to hit the boy square on the head. Dream stumbled back, hissing on pain. "What the hell dude did you kids just concuss me??"

Option Selected.  
Give up.

The boy heaved, his face visibly turning more red. "You should all give up. I'm going to kill you all."

Dream has become ENRAGED. 

Ranboo began. "Wait, what does that m-"

Dream lunged once again, this time at Ranboo, the tennis racket doing a shoddy job at deflecting the blade, it cut into the racket slowly damaging it more. Techno tried to stab him with the sword, but Dream swiftly dodged and leaned under Techno, pointing the gun directly to the boys stomach and pulling the trigger. Techno made a pained noise as he shot back towards the wall.

Niki rushed towards him but didn't have time to react as Dream shot another ray her direction, a warning of some kind before he turned his attention to Tommy.

"You've been awfully quiet. I bet you're internally mocking me."

Option Selected.  
.... 

Tommy could've sworn he saw the mask move slightly, almost as if Dream was grinning before he pulled his blade in a downward slash towards Tommy, the boy pulling out his knife and blocking the hit, but not without the blow doing heavy damage to the arm that took most of the blunt force.

Dream saw the opening and smiled again, the gun to Tommy's heart and firing. 

Does it hurt? 

Dreams smile faded. 

TOMMY did not SUCCUMB.

The blonde boy stared at him, his world gone greyscale. He may have felt his lips twitch up in glee as Dream physically started to shake when he realised that the hole in his chest that Dream had fired through, was healed completely already. Not a single sign of damage.

He stabbed the knife through Dream's stomach and twisted it slightly. "Does it hurt?"

Tommy was surprised that he'd even spoken without a prompt, but it didn't matter. He watched as Dream stumbled back and faded back from red to his regular blue. His stomach wound healing, but the damage still clearly being present.

Niki lifted Techno up, feeding him some food as the others seemed to have no reaction to what Tommy just did. Ranboo choosing to stand next to Tommy.

Dream sighed. "I'm sorry I- don't know what came over me."

Techno jumped, his voice sounding strained. "Sure buddy."

"I'm being honest!" the boy pouted. "But really, I'm sorry. Hearing that mixtape again got me bothered.

Ranboo smiled softly. "Its okay, but why did you get so angry? I thought you made it."

"Um I did, for Sweetheart. But he- his memory burns a little. I threw the mixtape out myself."

Niki frowned slightly. "What happened?"

"He- we-" the man hummed. "Geo-Sweetheart has problem with his emotions. He's not very good at expressing love, or taking it. He acts self obsessed to shield himself from situations that make him hate himself more but, he turned that on me one day and I snapped. I became so focused on him and how guilty I felt. But, guilt and grief only hurt you. Right Tommy?"

Option Selected.  
What?

"Pardon? I'm sorry, did I say something bad?"

Option Selected.  
What did you say to me? 

"Um, nothing?"

Niki cut in again. "Well, we're sorry for fighting you, and all the other stuff. I think you should try moving on past Sweetheart. Be a better person, to both yourself and your crewmates." 

Dream sighed downcast. "I suppose- no, no you're right." he stood up from his bed and flex his hands. "I've been a bad Captain, I think we should get back to space. Hear that boys?! We're leaving tomorrow!"

The pirates whooped and cheered for their heroes. But Tommy felt like they were forgetting something. 

"Oh, Dream!" Ranboo had spoken up "Have you seen a boy called Tubbo here recently? Short, brown hair, overalls and obsessed with bees and flowers?"

"Oh, I'm sorry buddy, I haven't seen anyone like that."

"Its okay, we just miss him."

Dream smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll find him."

The four said their goodbyes to Dream and left the house, walking down the steps somewhat downcast as they spotted Wilbur, sitting peacefully on his picnic blanket like he never left. 

"Any luck fellas?" 

Ranboo frowned again. "No, none."

"It was a waste of time" Techno grunted.

Wilbur frowned too. "Its okay, maybe try heading to his house? It's getting dark, perhaps he was out for the day."

The kids signed and headed out of the exit of the town. 

Wait, since when was there a forest pathway. Tommy curiously followed the path, the latter 3 kids closely behind. The ladder came into view, but so did-

Tubbo?

Tommy spun around to see a figure that looked like Tubbo walk into a side path into the forest. He didn't think twice as he ran towards it, turning around after 2 minutes of running to see that he was utterly alone. All his friends were gone and the entrance behind him was gone.

But Tubbos figure was still there, he could regroup with them later. I ran towards the figure, the hope that Tubbo wouldn't leave him alone being the only thing keeping him from breaking down. As I approached the figure, a pile of buckets and sand filled the area. 

"Ranboo, don't you dare throw that bucket at me! It's full of water!"

"Wilbur stop eating the sand!"

The imagery faded and Tubbos figure kept walking forward, it was definitely him, but he was so shaded. 

Suddenly a table and cake. 

"Don't you wanna be in this one Tom?"

"I told you all to call me Tommy!"

"Well, can I call you that, its my birthday after all."

"F-fine."

"Thanks Tom, I love you."

A sigh. 

"I love you too Tubbo."

The imagery faded once again, I have to run to keep ahead with Tubbo. I need my best friend back, I need it.

Wait- what is-

"We all saved up this gift for you Tommy. We hope you like it. I'm sorry it's only one but it's heartfelt."

"I- I love it-"

I could feel tears spread to my face and the-

A barn. I'm in a barn. I watch as Tubbo walks towards a picture, the image being blacked out in some sort of marker. He steps inside.

It's a hallway, greyscale and dimly lit. As I carefully step up the hall, I see a photo. It's him, Wilbur too. A family photo. But everyone is crossed out except Wilbur.

A singular stand is before him, attached is a sheet of music, scribbled out in the same marker.

I look up and at the top of a photo is a noose. I suddenly feel overcome with panic and turn to leave, my steps feeling shakey until I hear a warped sound behind me. I turn my head, shaking violently, and see it looking at me.

Something. Looking at me. 

I run down the hall, my eyes threatening to spill tears again but something won't let them just go and it frustrates me more, every bone in my body is aching as I sprint down the stairs, tripping on the final flight as Something catches up to me and-

He hears the noise of a reel player being clicked to start, and the tape starts to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways how did yall like that fight scene, sorry for not updating for over a month, I have really bad attention span. But hopefully this chapter being longer makes up for it.  
> I'm really sorry if the third to first person is confusing, it does serve a purpose, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a one shot or anything, Omori just frames it's change of scenary in a weirdly dark manner. If it doesn't make sense so far I'll try and explain in comment responses and if the writing sucks I apologise I haven't written anything since October.


End file.
